


It Can't Get Any Worse Than It Already Is, Right?

by Popiplant



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, The Cross Over Fic No One Asked For
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popiplant/pseuds/Popiplant
Summary: The Brothers luck was never the best, they never guessed that a hit to the head would fix all that.Now they find themselves in a world they thought was only in books, literaly.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	1. A hit to the head and eight cups of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, the cross over fic no one asked for but im doing it anyways because it got stuck in my head and didnt get out dor months so.

There where papers and tools scattered around the cold tiled floor, oil stains smudged their clothing as they worked in the dim light of the basement. Sparks illuminated the room as they tinkered with the machine.

It was an old hunk of junk, hasn’t worked for years but they have the blueprints so it cant be that hard right?

They underestimated the scrap of metal. Sure blueprints helped but there where so many pieces to it, Papyrus says its like a puzzle. They all fit in perfectly, they just have to find the right pieces.

Putting the pieces together was not like a normal puzzle. This was a machine, not cut out pieces of cardboard with a random picture stamped on it. A machine had wires and one wrong move can ruin everything and take you back to where you stared, or even farther.

“Do you think we’ll ever finish it.” Papyrus asks one day while he’s fixing wires inside the machine. It’s a matriculate task, having to untangle and repair wires without them exploding in your face making the wires to be utterly useless.

It’s a throw away question, answered with a throw away answer “maybe.” Its not meant to answer anything Paps knows that, Sans knows that. Its more to fill the empty silence than anything really. Its not working that well.  
Everything goes quiet.

Nothing happens for many many days, its just them inside the basement. Its cold and dark but its all they have left.

Them against the world, and the world against them. That’s how it was and that’s how it will be.

Their luck will change very very soon. They don’t know this yet, but they will.

* * *

One day they fell asleep in the basement, huddled together in one of the corners of the room. Sure they have a bed outside the room but they like to sleep together now a days.  
It’s better than what is outside this room.

A small _**Thud**_ resonated from the other side of the room then a loud hissing sound echoed through the mostly empty room.

Both brothers woke up to the smell of something burning. “Wha-” Sputtered out the taller skeleton as he wiped his head toward the source of the noise, it was the machine. AND IT WAS SMOKING. The Taller skeleton panicked and started to roughly shake the his brother in an attempt to wake the other up.

The shorter immediately woke up, “wh- what is it paps?” Sans stuttered out, quite focused on his brothers panicked expression. “THE MACHINE, THE MACHINE!” Papyrus shouted and sprung up to his feet and ran towards said machine in attempt to fix whatever this is. 

Sans quickly followed suit and trudged towards the machinery, panic filled his bones as he surveyed the machine. It was smoking badly from an unknown spot. Sans saw his brother frantically click buttons to attempt to fix the issue. It wasn’t working. “ITS NOT TURNING OFF!” Papyrus shouted through the now thick smoke surrounding them, “what do you mean it wont turn off! unplug it!” Sans replied as the also attempted to fix the issue.

Papyrus lets out a frustrated scream, “ITS UNPLUGED SANS ITS UNPLUGED!” After that they both start a mini screaming match about how the hell they are going to fix this mess.

They scurry along the buttons and switches inside the panel of the machine in an attempt to turn it off but to no avail. It just wont turn off. “it wont turn off!” Sans shouts as panic and tension rise between them both. “NO SHIT SANS! I CAN SEE THAT.- no you cant!- SHUT THE FUCK UP!” And on and on it when until the machine got so hot they could no longer touch it. It burned their bones and made them sting. 

Sans quickly grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him away from the literal bomb. “shit shit shit shit SHIT!” He ducked under a flipped over desk and hoped for the best.

The sound of whistles filled the air as they got louder and louder until it just stopped. It all just stopped. Papyrus peaked over the flipped over furniture and saw nothing, he couldn’t see from all the smoke that filled the air. 

They both waited in thence silence as they waited for their impending doom, bit still nothing happened. Its like god was playing tricks on them. 

A screw flew loose from the pressure inside the contraption and everything snapped like a rubber band. And just like that the machine exploded. The force of the blow scorched everything close to it and sent items flying. The desk they were hiding behind flew and promptly smacked them both in the head. 

And just like that they were gone.

* * *

The Detective had a case on his hands, two teenage boys have gone missing from their apartment. Both boys have been missing for a few months and since then there has been no trace of them.

No calls, or clues, the police department has checked every camera in the area and they still haven’t even seen a glimpse of the teenagers. Nothing, like they just stopped existing. 

Their quirks weren’t the most flashy of the bunch, one had a bioluminescent quirk that allowed them to glow at will while the other had quirk that allowed them to make whatever they touched light up like a flash light. Nothing flashy but useful.

“Sansa can you get me another cup of coffee?” The Detective asked to another in the room, their face was that of a orange tabby cat, big yellow eyes and a straight posture. They had a bell around their neck. 

The now named Sansa responded to the tired, worn out Detective “Isn’t this your eight one, Naomasa?” The tabby chittered but went to get another cup anyways. 

The Detective just groaned in response. “This case really has me stuck.” Noamasa wined as he tapped on the case file. 

Sansa’s tail flicked from side to side “Have you tried going to their apartment? Maybe we missed something.” The sound of a bell chiming filled the air as the tabby moved to place the steaming cup of coffee onto The Detectives desk. “It wouldn’t hurt to search again. Maybe we did miss something.” The light of a phone screen lit up the room, The Detective dialed a number and he waited.

“Detective.” The voice from the other end drawled. Their voice was low and lazy, like they had no interest in the call what so ever. 

“Erasure Head.” The Detective responded.


	2. Plans and ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wawawa took me soo long djfjdndnf

Everything was muffled when Papyrus woke up, he groaned and struggled to get up form the wooden floor. 

Wooden Floor? The Basement Doesn’t Have Tha- Papyrus panicked at the sudden change of surroundings, he didn’t know where he was. “SANS! SANS WHERE ARE YOU!” Papyrus screamed as he turned the corner and entered a small kitchen. Seeing no sign of his brother he quickly turned around and opened every door in the unknown house.

“SANS?” He asked the open air as he slowly pushed the last door in the hallway and peered inside, there Papyrus saw Sans. His brother was quietly looking over the balcony attached to the room. “Sans?” He asked again as he silently walked towards his brother. He crouched down and placed a hand on Sans back “San- shhhh, look over there.” His brother smothered his face and twisted it towards the left. 

There a building was collapsing, tumbling down in the far distance. A City. Papyrus thought in awe, his feeling skyrocketed when the dust cleared the disaster zone. A giant woman was holding part of the building. “i don’t think where underground anymore paps.” Sans whispered in shock as he witnessed people jumping on top of rooftops and saving civilians with what looked like magic. “I don’t think where in our timeline anymore.” Papyrus whispered in response as he slowly got lost in his own thought. 

He swears he’s seen this before, that lady looks familiar. The way people move and react looks familiar- “Hey sans-” Papyrus turns slowly to face his brother “-Isn’t that lady from that anime Alphys made us marathon with her one time?” That couldn’t be it right? Its just a story told through animation, in their world its not real just another book to read when you’re bored. Right? 

“yea.” Sans quietly responds after a while of watching people begin to disappear as the sun goes down. Kids run beside their mother and the city lights are turned on. Papyrus notices a pair of what looks like birds, but human. He thinks those are what people here call quirks bit he’ll have to ask his brother. Sans was obsessed with the manga before it all went down the drain.

“A new world huh? Guess its not the worst thing that could have happened.” Papyrus mutters out loud as he continues to stare towards the sky, its getting quite dark. “no, not really.” His brother yawns out as he leans on the railing, eye sockets half lidded and his smile slipping. Its been a long day.

Dimension hopping and being thrown into a new environment was exhausting. Along with the fact that they have no idea what they should do now.

They have to make a plan, “We should make a list or a plan.” Papyrus voiced out loud as he got up and rummaged the dusty room. Guess its time to make a list.

* * *

“so. we go with the script? follow what happened in the story and go from there?” Sans asked while sprawled across the carpeted floor of what now is probably their new home. They don’t know who’s house this was before but they hope no one lives here anymore. “Yea! I just, don’t know how to go about that.” Papyrus trailed off as he tapped on a paper with a pencil they found laying around on the floor. 

Sans told him all he could remember, they both know they have to get into the Academia but first they have to go through this ‘test’ before you can even think of attending the school. There’s lots of bumps in the road and most of them aren’t bumps but holes. And all of them are huge. “How do we even get in? We don’t even know what day or month it is Sans! It could be days, weeks or months before that test thingy.” Papyrus know they cant get in without an ID or something about quirk documents. They’re going to have to have to do a lot of forgeries.

“lets get to work I guess.” Sans stands up and stretches, causing some of his joints to pop. An awful cringing sound. “Great guess brother.” Papyrus responds as he fished out his phone, they might be able to find important information like this. Very important and totally not illegal information. 

Number one on the list. Documents. They had to make quirk documents and documents in general, this wasn’t really common in the underground seeing as monsters didn’t document their magic type and both brothers have no parents. No parents means no documents or records of them ever existing.

They could go like that, make up a story about why they don’t have documents. But that might not work seeing as there’s a god damned anthropomorphic rat as the principal with an IQ higher than anyone in japan. Not to mention that they have a detective with a lie detector quirk and well, heroes. Lots of hurdles to jump.

Oh yea, Japan. Guess there here now. _Fantastic_. 

Papyrus has a felling that this will be a very very long list.

* * *

“OK!” He shouts and claps his hands together to get his brothers attention, said skeleton startled and jumped ten feet in the air. “by the stars paps- “ Sans grumbles as he rubs his eye sockets and stares blearily towards Papyrus. His eye lights are fuzzy by the edges, sockets half lidded. Tired. “Its getting quite late and I think we’ve done enough work for today.” Sans stretched one more time before getting up and trudging to the couch while Papyrus when and grabbed a blanket from the bed and flung it over both of them.

They where getting comfortable, switching positions and shifting around the couch when they heard the door open and footsteps enter the apartment.

The footstep where slow and dragged out, yet somewhat careful. Whoever was in the apartment wanted to be as quiet as possible, possibly to try to hear something. The footsteps where getting closer and closer until it sounded that they where just behind the couch both brothers where hiding behind. Big problem, they had no where to hide and Sans had no where to teleport to. The only things they could do is make a run for it.

Both skeletons came to the same conclusion but before the both of them could even put a foot on the floor something white wrapped around them. A panicked whimper escaped Papyrus as he saw constricted and could not move, he could see Sans trying to wiggle free but to no avail. The ribbons just got tighter.  
Both skeletons where trapped and had no way of escape, except.

“SANS! NUMBER 4!” Papyrus suddenly shouted, alerting the hero who still held both skeletons up in the air. Sans stopped struggling and focused on his magic, two big blasters appeared behind him and they opened their maws ready to shoot. Startled the hero let go of both skeletons and jerked back causing both skeletons to topple on the floor.

A high pitched whine filled the air as the blasters charged up while both skeletons got into a fighting stance, Papyrus summoned a bone attack while Sans continued to charge up the blasters slowly.

The hero got ready as well, but before doing anything he signaled for back up. He would need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	3. Stop covering my mouth so mutch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to initiate plan number 4! 
> 
> RUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kicked me in the ass and isnt my best works, sorry it took so long to get out i got stuck half way.

Number 4 or more known as ‘Oh We Gotta Run’ is one strategy of 20 both skeleton brothers though up when they where kids. N.4’s strategy is quite simple. Sans attacks full force to do the most damage on the attacker, this usually kills them on the spot but if they aren’t dead by that attack then Papyrus goes and finishes them off.

The attacker dodged.

There’s a red glint in the attackers eyes, hair floats up and locks eyes with Sans who flinches. Nothing happened. The attacker looks stunned like someone just punched him in the guts, but before the attacker could do more Papyrus suddenly takes his hand and runs to the nearest window. 

“Sans! Stop staring into nothingness we have to leave!” Part two of said strategy is to flee. Papyrus style, right out the window and hurling down a four story building. It theory this is a horrible idea but hey, there’s always plan c. “this was a horrible idea!” Sans shouts as they get closer and closer to the floor. “SHUT UP! I’LL THINK OF SOMETHING!” Papyrus shouted towards Sans.

“ALRIGHT!” Then suddenly they stopped moving. Sans eyes widen at the sight of how near the floor was, they could have dusted. “what.” Sans says in disbelief. “ho-how?” They then drop to the floor with a thud. Papyrus smiles wide “You think you’re the only one with tricks up their sleeve?” He dust himself off and then starts to walk. 

With stars in his eye sockets Sans says “you’re so cool bro.” Papyrus non existent chest puffs up “Nyeh- heh- heh! Of course I-” His brother suddenly stops speaking and crouches down. Sans was about to open his mouth when it was closed my his brother “wh- _mmh!_ ” He’s thrown back into the brick wall of the apartments.

“ _Shhhh_.” Papyrus then quietly tugs his brother towards the nearest alleyways and keeps walking. “ _what?_ ” Sans whispers. “ _Someone’s following us._ ” Papyrus starts to walk faster and faster in panic at the thought of being followed. Then Sans hears footsteps.

“Teleport.” Papyrus says with panic seeping into those words. “n-now?” Sans says bewildered as they start to run into a different alleyway. “NOW!” Papyrus shouts one last time before Sans builds up magic. He doesn’t have a destination to teleport to so he uses a feeling of safety to hopefully land somewhere safe. 

They hit a dead end but Sans was ready. He could hear the sound of, heels? Clicking the floor before they disappear in a flash of blue.

* * *

Dark, it was so _so_ dark. In-between reality was a dark void that spanned for miles or none at all, in here time was nonexistent and the laws of nature didn’t exist here. People could do anything here, they wouldn’t die but if anyone stay to long, their stuck.

The void will slowly consume their entire being until they’re nothing but a husk of what they once where, a horrible fate for some that played the cards wrong. Though some use the void as gateway between reality, a way to travel from one place to another in a second.

Sans was one of few who was able to rip reality apart and use it at his will, it came naturally if he had a clear destination but this time he didn’t. He didn’t know this place so he couldn’t teleport anywhere clearly but he could use other means of teleportation. The feeling of a place was one way. 

If he wanted to be somewhere safe of course he would think of the feeling and more or less tug on it. Long story short he was going in blind, Sans didn’t know where they could land but hopefully away from those hero’s.

Inside the void he envisioned a door, so he yanked it open and threw both of them through. They landed on a wooden floor with a heavy thud. “owww.” Sans wined out as he slowly stood back up, his brother saw doing the same while rubbing at his skull. “Golly, what a rough landing.” Papyrus looks around the, kitchen? Well it sure looked like one but it had one glaring difference.

It was attached to some sort of foyer, two tables worth multiple chairs and just a little farther down Papyrus could see some couches and T.V. and maybe an elevator to a second floor? “Where are we?” Papyrus whispered to his brother “d’know looks like the dorms.” Which means more people to worry about.

“Well that’s a problem.” Muttering Papyrus hopes no one woke up to the noise of them falling into their kitchen. “mhm.” Sans nods, heroes in training are still technically hero, maybe even more dangerous than the last if he was going my the anime. “this was the worst place to teleport too.” They need to get out of here now, but where would they go? Its dangerous out in the streets at night, villains and all that jazz.

A small creak comes from the floor boards, guess someone did wake up. “ _shhh_.” Sans whispers as he turns his eye lights off to be less noticeable in the dark. Someone patters along the wooden floors until they stop right on the other side of the kitchen counter. Both brothers don’t dear make a sound. 

Eventually they go away and the brothers both sigh in relief. “ _lets get out of here._ ” Sans grabs Papyrus by the hand and they slowly make their way to where the exit might be. Until.

“Nice night huh?” Out of the shadows like some kinds of cryptic monster comes out a tired looking kid with eye bags deeper than the grand canyon with purple hair that seemed to defy gravity. They have a cat shaped mug in their hand. “W- _wmhh!_ ” Papyrus was about to answer but Sans stopped him. “ _don’t answer him_.” Sans whispered low enough so only Papyrus would hear.

His brothers eyes widened and he nodded sharply before the hand was dropped. “Not a talker huh?” The kid asked but all they got in return are glares. They had to find a way to get out of here. “What kind of villain doesn’t attack at the first sight of danger?” Seems like they where trying to make them agitated with snipy remarks. News flash kid, we aren’t villains.

Then they heard multiple footsteps coming down the hallway, both skeleton brothers eyes widen in realization. The kid wasn’t trying to start a fight, they where stalling time. With a smirk on his face the kid looks at them ‘busted’ their eyes gleam knowing something they don’t.

Guess its time for number 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONE A WEEK! NOT SAYING I WILL KEEP UP WITH THAT BUT MAYBE. Maybe.
> 
> Anyways kudos and comments are appreciated, tell me what you like! Should i fix anything? Need to explain something? Dont be shy to tell me!!!!


	4. Sleepover???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids put to mutch faith in someones intuition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> resurects- hehehehehehe I DIDNT NOTICE I HADNT UPDATED THIS FOR A MONTH! A MONTH- IM SO SORRY SJFNSNFNFJFN

There’s no plan B.

  
Both of them didn’t think this far! The previous plan was meant to be it, a one hit K.O, the getaway plan! But now they have to deal with a bunch of heroes in training. Strong and fast heroes in training. 

  
Worst part about it is that they’re surrounded by kids and by the stars they where not going to kill a kid unless it’s a genocidal maniac out for blood. Very specific Sans. “ _oh no_.” Sans whispered under his breath as the footsteps storming down the stairs. There was no place left to run. 

  
Their magic was depleted from the fight before, now they have to fight all of these kid. “ _I- I cant fight kids_.” Papyrus whispers beside him. They just _cant_. A kid perked up at it. A girl with a bob cut, rosy cheeks and big round brown eyes. Uraraka Ochako his mind supplied him with. First year, bubbly and exited to be a hero. 

“What was that?” The kid with purple hair said, Sans could practically hear the smirk. welp, time to die. Sans thought, griping his brothers hand he lifted his head and looked straight at the kid with purple hair. He cant talk to him. But well, what does he have to lose. Opening his mouth he spoke-

But only a small huff of air came out before someone in the back of the group of kids shouted “Wait!” A high soft yet high pitched voice said. Then another kid spoke “Wait for what, huh Deku!? These are villains!?” A loud angry voice snapped at the other. Sans recognized them as they pushed themselves into the front of the group.

A kid with dark green hair with big doe eyes stared at them for a moment before walking up to them carefully. Like they where cats and one wrong move would send them running. The kid seemed to look for something, flicking their gaze back and forth between the two brothers who just stared back.

The kid flinched but smiled at them, “Its fine.” They said with a sigh. Suddenly all the tension seeped out of the room like a switch was flicked, everyone deflated, well almost everyone some where still weary. “Ok good that’s good?” The ‘good’ at the end was drawn out as a kid with yellow hair piped up. 

Names flowed into Sans memory, Izuku Midoriya was the kid with the big doe eyes and freckles, strong quirk, very strong. Then there was the loud angry kid was Katsuki Bakugo, explosion quirk, aggressive. And then there was the electric kiddo Denki Kaminari. With an electricity quirk that fried his brain if used in high voltages.

On and on it went with names and information coming back up into his memory.

Sans snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his brother make confused noises. “Uh- Wha- Hnn-” Papyrus struggled to speak, he just looked so baffled. One moment they looked ready to kill them and then they just. Stopped. These kids are weirder than he thought. 

Sans patted his brother in the back, now what. He thought, slowly tilting his head he stares at the gaggle of kids who where chatting between themselves seeming to all come to a conclusion between themselves. If Sans was being honest with himself, he was also extremely confused. Why let a possible threat stay? 

Then the kid with green hair- Midoriya looks at them with determination in his eyes “Your staying!” He says confidently while clapping his hands together and looked at the brothers with a smile. Both skeletons look at him in shock then-

“ _ **WHAT?!**_ ” Both skeletons and the spiky blond proclaim at the idea of a- _a sleepover_. “DEKU ARE YOU- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Explosion boy- Bakugo shouted with smoke coming out of the palms of his hands followed my some small pops and crackles. 

Midoriya just smiles wider.

* * *

Izuku did not expect to be woken up in the middle of the night to a notification on the group chat informing them of a supposed intruder in the dorms. How they sneaked in without disturbing the multiple alarms throughout the school was a mystery. 

But he went down anyways, the others trailing behind him in a tense silence, ready to fight and defend. What he did not expect to see was a pair of skeletons being silently stopped by Hitoshi of all people. 

Stopping dead in his tracks Izuku studied both skeletons, they didn’t look like villains to him but looks can be deceiving. Where they part of the league? Or worse? A new threat? Vigilantes? The possibilities were endless.

Then Izuku saw their eyes, or lack of. Small little lights inside a pit of darkness- they looked scared and alone. He could see such hurt and betrayal in those eyes, like they where drowning in it. A carbon copy of what he saw when he looked in the mirror in those days where he just _couldn’t_.

Then, at that moment he decided. There was no threat. 

The others took his word. Trusting him in the decision, though some where still wary of the strangers. They talked amongst each other about what they should do about them.   
They decided they would let them stay for the night and inform the teachers tomorrow morning. If they were still here by morning that is. 

Izuku hopes his puppy eyes will help with telling the teachers tomorrow that they let a pair possibly dangerous individuals stay the night like some sort of sleepover with old friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	5. sadly not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh update chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you dont gotta read it im just rambling about why i cant continue the story and how you should flesh out a plot before writing even if you wish to write at that very moment!

hey hey hey! Its me the author or Popiplant if you wish, seems like this story got some attention huh?

  
Well you know what they say, nothing last forever and sadly this seems to be the end for this short lived story. Thank you to the people that left a kudo and a comment! It means alot to me. Well, now what?   
  


You see, this story was originally going to be about the skeleton brothers making it into UA and eventually finding their way back home. Sadly when i wrote this i only had point A and Z and no in between! The story had no plot so it sort of started to fall apart. I wanted to do this and that. Make the skelebros fend for themselves in the world of heros, switch them with two characters from UA unexpectedly, have camios, make them pop up in class 2-A instead of 1-A, make them younger or older, and all that.

As you can probably tell, i had alot of ideas and no way to put them in the story, like an awful jigsaw puzzle with a missing piece! One re write led to another and suddly i was stuck with no way out! The idea saw pretty good but the plot was a jumbled mess. 

And thats why i cant continue this story, thank you for reading this mess of a story and i hope i at least make something interesting for uh,,, one of you!

Haha, anyways! hope you have a good day, night or evening! 

Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooo, if anyone wishes i could attempt to rewrite this disaster. No promises though B)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more, what i should improve on. Any sugestions? Put em in the comments! i'd love to hear them!


End file.
